


Steve's Lesson

by Hobbit69



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolded Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cock Cage, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Rimming, Skinny!Steve, Temporary Abandonment During The Act, Tied Down Steve, Top Bucky Barnes, Vibrators and Hairties, butt plug, coming without being touched, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steves serum reverses and Bucky can finally manhandle him the way he wants. While Tony and Bruce try to put Steve back to his "normal" self, Bucky locks Steve in their bedroom, where he uses Steve as he wanted to before the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all!  
> In honor of the second annual Red vs Blue nerdgasm being held on this day, 12-5, I am writing this. It's not Red vs Blue you say? Well, yes, that's true. However, I have included a nugget of Red vs Blue within the piece and I hope that the eight people on the planet who watch this wicked web series recognize it. Bonus Points for those people!
> 
> As always, this is dedicated to my dear friend and muse, Desiree who will be enjoying the best web series related to Halo known to man for the first time today.

Bucky carried a shivering Steve into their room. During their mission to take down a Hydra base, Steve had been hit with a purple later which knocked him unconscious. Without a thought, Bucky had run to his lover and fireman carried him to safety. Within moments, Steve had begun to shrink to his size before the serum. Leaving the Hydra base to the other Avengers, Bucky had taken Steve to the ship, got him out of the now baggy Captain America uniform and wrapped him in a blanket. He'd sat down, holding Steve who remained unconscious, and waited for the others to return.

Tony had joked for a moment that Steve had been a "twink" before he was Captain America, which Bucky guessed was true, but when Bucky had growled at Tony, the man flew them back to Avengers Tower. Bucky had said nothing to any of the other Avengers. When they landed, Bucky had lifted Steve and carried him to the elevator, where Steve regained consciousness.

"What happened?" Steve asked as Bucky turned on the shower.

"You didn't pay attention and got zapped," he replied flatly. "Tony thinks that is somehow reversed the serum and he's trying to fix it."

Steve's blue eyes met his, "I'm sorry, Buck."

"You should be. Do you have any idea what it did to me? Seeing you hit like that? You can't leave me, Stevie. I can't go on without you."

Steve touched Bucky's long hair. "You'll never have to, baby."

Unable to help himself, Bucky pulled Steve into his arms and buried his face in Steve's neck. "God, babydoll, don't ever do that to me again."

Kissing the top of Bucky's head, Steve whispered, "I won't. I swear."

Bucky lifted his head. "No, you won't. Because you're going to pay for scaring me that way."

Eyes widening, Steve asked, "What does that mean?"

Bucky said nothing, just put Steve in the shower and left the bathroom. Returning a few minutes later, Bucky stepped into the shower behind Steve, his left arm gone. The arm could get wet, but Bucky didn't want to risk a malfunction so he left it in the bedroom. Running his remaining hand down Steve's back, Bucky kissed the thin shoulder before him. "I love you, Stevie."

Steve turned. "You still love me when I'm tiny?" 

Kissing Steve's lips, Bucky replied, "I loved you when you were a little spitfire in Brooklyn who couldn't walk away from a fight. Why would now be any different? Nothing, especially your appearance, will stop me from adoring you. I spent too much time not feeling it. I won't give it up now?"

Nodding, Steve looked at the floor and Bucky knew that he was crying. Bucky washed each of them and dried them. After tucking Steve into bed, Bucky reattached his arm and met Tony and Bruce in the lab.]

"What do you know?" Bucky asked without greeting either man.

"Good to see you too, Barnes," Tony said. "We don't know much, but we think that the effects of the ray can be reversed. You'll have your hero back before too long."

"He's always been a hero, no matter his size. How long?"

"A few days."

With a terse nod, Bucky turned on his heel and left the lab.

"He's so pleasant. I can see why Rogers loves him."

"We'd better get back to work before he rips out your skull and beats you to death with it."

 

The following morning, Bucky awoke before Steve. Holding him against his chest, Bucky tried to forget what had happened the afternoon before. Steve would never know what he had been through in the thirty seconds or so that it had taken for him to get to Steve's prone body. When Steve had fallen, Bucky felt the cold of the Asset wash over him. As he raced to the clearing, Bucky had had to push the Soldier back into his lockbox and slam the door. He was filled with terror, which he expected, and rage, which he had not. He could have destroyed the Hydra base and killed everyone inside alone, and not even flinched. Steve's safety was more important than inflicting damage, so he had put the Asset away and saw to his lover.

Now as he lay in his bed, Steve curled into him, Bucky reflected on the bone chilling horror that had filled him at the thought of losing Steve, and held him a little tighter.

"Are you tryin' to crush me?"

Bucky closed his eyes. "You'll never know what I went through when you were on the ground."

Turning in Bucky's arms, Steve cupped his cheek. "Try not to think about it, Buck. I'm here. I'm fine."

"You should rest."

"I've slept all night. I'm not really tired anymore."

"Good," Bucky replied, flipping Steve onto his back and quickly tying him to the reinforced headboard.

"Bucky?" Steve asked, pulling on the velvet cuffs.

"It's time to punish you for putting yourself in danger."

"Oh, God." Steve breathed as Bucky pulled his ear into a warm mouth.

As his cock hardened, Bucky clamped a metal cage on and locked it, placing the key on a chain around his neck.

"Bucky, please."

"No, babydoll. I'm teaching you a lesson. You went out in the open and got zapped. You need to learn to be careful, Steve."

"But-"

"Stop arguing or I'll gag you," Bucky said. "As it stands, I'm going to blindfold you. Color, babydoll?"

"Green." Steve gasped.

Bucky slipped the blindfold over Steve's eyes and kissed Steve's chest. "You're so beautiful, Stevie."

"Is this punishment or reward?"

"Why can't it be both?" Bucky asked, brushing his flesh hand down Steve's body.

"How is this going to teach me to be more careful?" Steve gasped as Bucky's tongue wrapped around his nipple.

"Trust me, babydoll. By the time I finish with you, you'll never endanger yourself unnecessarily again."

Steve's cock jumped against Bucky's thigh in its cage, the cool metal encouraging him to continue his slow, beautiful torture. Reaching into the drawer beside the bed, Bucky pulled out a bottle of lube and a metal plug with a red jewel at one end.Without speaking, Bucky spread Steve's thin legs and lifted his hips. Bending, Bucky flicked his tongue over the puckered hole, relishing in Steve's gasp. Steve's entire body stiffened as Bucky lavished Steve's ass until Steve was begging for Bucky to take him.

"Please, Bucky. God. Please. I need you inside me."

Sitting back on his heels, Bucky picked up the lube. "I don't think you've learned you lesson, Stevie. Don't worry, babydoll. I'll take care of you."

"I have. I've learned it. Please."

Without replying, Bucky squeezed a generous dollop of lube onto one finger. Bucky slipped it past the ring of muscle and into Steve's core. Steve began to tug at his restraints. "Don't bother. They're reinforced, remember?"

Steve actually growled. On a laugh, Bucky joined a second finger with the first and, reaching up to hold Steve's hips with his metal hand, fucked into Steve with his large fingers. 

"You're killing me, Buck."

"You should have thought of that before you ran out in the open like you did," Bucky scolded, unaffected by Steve's pleas.

After adding a third finger to Steve's entrance, Bucky soothed Steve with soft kisses on his bony shoulder, on his thin neck, behind his tiny ear. Steve sighed into the kisses, relaxing his body into Bucky's caresses.

Sitting back up, Bucky removed his fingers, replacing them quickly with the lubed, jewel winking in the dim sunlight,refilling the gaping hole. 

"You're so beautiful."

"Uh. . ."

"Don't start that shit, Steve. You've always been beautiful, even before you were Captain America."

Steve would have said more, but Bucky cut him off by standing. He opened the bottom drawer in the bedside table and picked out a vibrator and one of his hair ties. The silver bullet fit nicely against the metal cock cage. Using the hairy, Bucky attached the vibrator to Steve's cock and flicked it on medium.

"I'm going to check on Stark and Banner," Bucky said, slipping into grey sweats and a white tee-shirt. "Color?"

"G-green."

"Good. Don't try to get out of that. When I get back, I want to see you exactly as you are, babydoll."

With that, he left Steve sobbing with need in their bedroom.

Still barefoot, he padded into the elevator and pressed the button which would take him to Stark's lab.

Both men were working at a screen, speaking in hushed tones.

"How's it going?"

Banner's bespectacled gaze met Bucky's. "Well, it looks like the serum is still active in Steve's system. The weapon seems to be, primarily, designed to remove special abilities. The effects are temporary. It looks like Steve's body is fighting the effects. He should return to the Steve we all know before long."

"How long?"

"Eighteen hours max," Stark replied. "His metabolism should make that quicker though, up to three times faster."

"So, six hours?"

"Wow. You're not as dumb as you look."

Bucky's steely gaze sharpened. "I've killed men for less, Stark."

"Yeah, yeah. You're a fearsome assassin."

"Who has kicked the shit out of you before and isn't afraid to do it again."

"Fair enough," Tony shrugged. "I'd say you've got about four hours, Barnes."

Nodding, Bucky left the lab without looking back at the two men, arguably the most intelligent men he knew.

Bucky returned to his bedroom and grinned when he saw Steve in the same position he'd been in when Bucky had left. "I really hop that's you, Bucky."

Without speaking, Bucky moved to the bed and ran his metal hand down Steve's body. The smaller man's cock was weeping with the desire to come.

"Bucky. Fuck, Bucky. I'll do anything. Anything you want. Anything for you." Steve was swearing, he was ready.

"Swear that you'll never be so reckless again." Bucky demanded, removing his clothes.

"I swear, please."

"You'll always be careful. Well, as careful as you can be."

"Yes."

I'm not dumb enough to ask you not to go into danger. But don't do anything stupid."

"Never."

As the spoke, Bucky applied lube generously to his swollen cock. Without another word, Bucky pulled the plug fro Steve's body, and entered him. Steve's channel flexed around him and both men groaned.

Bucky gripped Steve's thighs and pushed them toward Steve's shoulders. He set a brutal pace, pounding Steve into the mattress. The vibrator remained attached to the cock cage.

Unable to speak, Steve cried out with each thrust. 

As Bucky approached his release, he ordered, "Come Steve. Come for me in your cage."

Steve was nothing if not obedient.

The cum flooded out, through the holes in the cage, staining the metal. Steve's clenching core milked Bucky's orgasm out of him and he filled Steve with his essence.

Collapsing, Bucky kissed Steve's chest. "I've waited to do that since 1941."

Laughing, Steve said, "I wish you had."

Turning his head, Bucky looked at him. "I wish I'd known that. You're so amazing. I'm glad we can be open here. I've been hiding my love and need for you too long."

Steve smiled at him. "Me too. Am I going to be normal again, Buck?"

"Yeah, Yeah. You'll turn back into the perfect specimen of man before too long. Though, it was nice to have the old you back."

"It was nice to be back."

"Take a nap, babydoll. I'll see the other you soon."

Steve moaned and settled against Bucky. 

"You'll always be min, Steve. And I'll always be yours."

"'Til the end of the line."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
